


日常

by Ceja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceja/pseuds/Ceja
Summary: 一个片段.
Relationships: ChanSoo, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, 朴灿烈/都暻秀, 灿嘟
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	日常

#  
聚会时多喝了几杯，都暻秀觉得有些倦了，想早点休息。下车，关门。差不多走到电梯门口，才好像把正在停车的男朋友想起来。室内温度偏高，朴灿烈一边嚷着好热，蹙紧眉头扯了两下围巾，又在后面大步流星跟了上来，搞得停车场里都是他的声音。都暻秀故意放缓步调，等朴灿烈快到的时候才按下电梯按钮。一只大手几乎在同一时间贴了上来，假借按电梯的名义，合法摸手。身体接触早就习以为常，面对朴灿烈这种浪漫的小心思，都暻秀也没打算揭穿他。倒是把手抽出来时，朴灿烈还噘着嘴念叨了一句“呀，暻秀。”仿佛自己受了什么委屈。

刚进屋连鞋还没来得及脱，都暻秀就被人从身后结实地揽在怀里。像一只发情的大型犬，朴灿烈埋头在他的脖颈间嗅来嗅去，顺着后颈亲他散落在皮肤上的小痣，嘴唇轻轻地去碰了碰他的耳垂。都暻秀觉得痒，脸和耳尖都红得发烫。一边歪头躲，一边嫌弃地拿手去推他的脸。

“等一下”

朴灿烈听了他的话，等一下。把怀里的人转过来面向自己，于是硬邦邦的下体就直接抵在都暻秀的小肚子上。偏偏这个人还长了一张人畜无害的漂亮脸蛋，都暻秀气鼓鼓地拿眼神剜他，小声骂他是发情的狗。朴灿烈就装模作样地笑着冲他汪了几声。趁都暻秀被他逗笑，放松警惕的功夫，又低头和他接吻。都暻秀难得很乖地张嘴回应，得到甜头的朴灿烈更加肆无忌惮。这个吻绵密而漫长，直到结束还意犹未尽，两个人都轻飘飘地，都暻秀本身就醉酒，这会更仿佛被抽走了全身力气，只能软乎乎地趴在朴灿烈怀里，喘息。呼出的气息缠绕在朴灿烈的脖间，撩得他心痒。

被打横抱起也只是哼哼了一声，朴灿烈把他抱上沙发，伸手就去脱他的裤子。都暻秀抓住他的手腕往外拉，眉眼慌乱，摇头悄悄地“等等，还没洗澡。”朴灿烈嘴角往上一提，只觉得眼前的人怎么看怎么可爱。明明自己也硬了忍得难受，嘴上还叫人等等。不理他，朴灿烈继续褪他的裤子，手掌揉压着都暻秀鼓起来的内裤，疑惑“嗯？暻秀想去浴室做吗？”一面说，一面连内裤也扒了，将都暻秀的双腿拉开，就俯下身给男友口交。起先还挣了两下挺不情愿，力气比不过，又累，所以干脆也不反抗了。都暻秀大腿张开，在沙发上瘫成一团，朴灿烈伺候得他很舒服。都暻秀眯着眼睛，看自己的性器被他含在嘴里吞吐，漂亮的眉眼恍恍惚惚，既纯情又性感。意乱情迷地，就伸手去摸他的头，指缝夹在朴灿烈的发间中游离，软绵绵地唤着他的名字。

“灿烈……”

朴灿烈抬眼看了他一眼，抑制不住地笑“怎么啦？”也不等人回话，手握着他的性器灵活地上下套弄，一面若即若离地舔弄着铃口，明明做着色情的事还一脸无辜。都暻秀身体抽搐了一下，本能地向前挺腰，哼着想射，手推着朴灿烈的脑袋，想让他躲开。朴灿烈却不动，反而加快了手上的动作，最终还是让都暻秀如数射在他的嘴里。两个人都有些喘，朴灿烈龇牙咧嘴地把都暻秀的子子孙孙都吞进肚里，阻止不及，都暻秀捂着发烫的脸，满心抱歉，一面骂朴灿烈干嘛这样。抬脚想把人蹬开，刚射完使不上什么力，朴灿烈又握住了他的脚踝，沿着小腿肚的肉一路亲到腿根。都暻秀有时候觉得朴灿烈真是个坏蛋，这人逮到自己腿内侧的嫩肉就开始狠狠地吸，又舔又咬。这里私密，即使日常拍摄也不会暴露，他就仿佛不留下什么痕迹不甘心一样。

“不要……这里”都暻秀被他弄得又酥又痒，翻着身子反抗。腰被按住，朴灿烈压上来，巨大的体型差让他连抗议的空隙都没有了。借着精液的润滑，朴灿烈搅着手指给都暻秀的后穴做扩张。他的手指本身就粗，弹吉他留在指尖的薄茧磨着柔滑的肠壁腾起了一股异样的快感。很舒服，体内被异物入侵的感觉又很奇怪。都暻秀环住朴灿烈的脖子，紧张地皱着眉毛，朴灿烈就轻轻亲吻他的眉间安抚，“不舒服吗？再等一下就好了。”男人的低音很有蛊惑力，都暻秀抿着下唇‘嗯’了一声，埋在朴灿烈的肩膀不肯抬头，炽热的鼻息如数喷在朴灿烈耳畔，痒痒的。这半边脸也像被传染地要烧起来。

朴灿烈大概真的没骗人，慢慢适应后倒是没有之前的难耐。朴灿烈的动作温柔又克制，手指模拟抽插动作在都暻秀的屁股里进进出出，又生怕身下的人有一点点难受。都暻秀的眉毛舒展开，嘴里泄出一声声呻吟，他今天心情不错，乖乖地很受用。小猫似的蹭着朴灿烈的脸颊，伸出舌头一点点舔着朴灿烈的耳廓。

“真色情啊，暻秀。”朴灿烈早就按捺不住，手指拔出来时，后穴的软肉还纠缠着恋恋不舍。都暻秀轻哼一声，扭着腰肢就好像在发出邀请。朴灿烈也不客气地抬高他的腿，几乎将整个人对折。都暻秀又呜咽了一声，他的身子软，朴灿烈就总喜欢各种姿势折腾他。但此时头低脚高的姿势仍是难受，脑袋陷进沙发里，屁股又被高抬着，暴露在朴灿烈的眼皮底下，本来就很羞耻，朴灿烈的眼神又像随时要把他吃了。

“灿烈，等等……我……唔”话还没说完，朴灿烈的性器就肏了进来。虽然有好好做扩张，朴灿烈的东西仍是大到有些过分的地步。只是慢慢动了两下，就腰酸得不行。都暻秀手推着朴灿烈的胸口想叫暂停，还没来得及。情欲上头的朴灿烈毫无眼力可言地，捏着他的腰，大力冲撞起来。都暻秀几乎尖叫出声，屁股被肏得啪啪作响，偏偏嘴巴大张着连个完整的音节都发不出，只能任朴灿烈胡作非为。

“呜……灿、灿烈，疼……”总觉得腰要断了，都暻秀几乎晕过去。意识不清地，连什么时候流了泪都不知道。朴灿烈俯下身舔舔他眼角的泪痕，温柔地“不舒服？”都暻秀张嘴就是泣音，娇滴滴的十分没面子。所以也干脆不答话，就只是泪眼婆娑地点点头，委屈地惹人喜欢。朴灿烈将笑意藏在眼底，放缓了动作，慢条斯理地在他体内进进出出。“暻秀想怎么样，不说的话我怎么知道。”明明知道他是故意的，却连湿着眼睛瞪人的模样都像在撒娇。都暻秀想挣扎，身体却被紧紧扣着动弹不得，只有臀肉被撞得激起一阵阵涟漪。实在是扛不住，不知不觉又开始哭，都暻秀扯着朴灿烈的胸前，断断续续地抽泣着求饶。

“求你了……呜”

大抵是察觉了都暻秀真的难受，朴灿烈虽然想，但也舍不得都暻秀真的被自己肏到下不了床。他松了都暻秀被禁锢的双腿，被自己捏过的地方红成一片，和白皙的大腿对比强烈，倒有些触目惊心。朴灿烈又马上心疼了，赶紧弯着身子去哄人。都暻秀得到了片刻放松，喘得厉害，看到朴灿烈那张人畜无害的脸凑过来，恨不得怼几拳上去，握紧了拳头终究还是没舍得下手。朴灿烈将他翻过来，背跪着自己，扶着性器再次插进去，还没温柔几下，这个人又开始卖力操弄，打桩机似地在都暻秀体内狠狠冲刺。都暻秀被肏得摇摇晃晃，总是没办法支撑好重心。连嗓子都哑了，气得在心里骂人，偏偏快感一波一波倾泻而来，脑袋被搞到一团浆糊。一会叫他慢一点，一会又嗯嗯啊啊地胡言乱语，自己也不知道自己在说什么。朴灿烈兴奋过了头，整根性器在都暻秀的屁股里大进大出，恨不得将身下的人揉碎在怀里，他的男朋友是世界第一可爱的宝贝。都暻秀实在撑不住，哼哼唧唧地软在沙发上。朴灿烈拍拍他的屁股，叫他挺腰。宠溺地哄小孩似的“乖，把腰抬起来。不然明天腰会疼的。”都暻秀含糊不清地应了一声，试着将身体撑起来，却是实在累极，几次都爬不起来。朴灿烈叹了口气，温柔将都暻秀的身子捞起来，抱坐在自己的大腿上。都暻秀浑身泄了力，依靠在朴灿烈怀里随他操弄，仰着头又去寻朴灿烈的唇要和他接吻。

“暻秀真的很喜欢接吻呢”朴灿烈含咬着他的嘴唇笑话他。都暻秀也不听，伸着舌头纠缠着送进他的嘴里，唇齿交织。都暻秀真的很会接吻，和朴灿烈霸道地让人窒息不同那种热吻方式不同，都暻秀的吻总是细腻而缠绵，就像是摄人心魂的美人鱼，一旦相遇就让人深陷起其中，再也无法逃离。一吻终了，朴灿烈觉得恍惚，都暻秀还轻啄着他的唇角。仿佛，在这一刻都暻秀就真的只属于他一个人。啪啪的做爱声充斥着房间的各个角落，都暻秀嘴里模模糊糊地念着他的名字，朴灿烈回应着再次低头，吻上了他的唇。

fin.


End file.
